


Настолки

by ABnne



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: На памяти Идии в клубе настольных игр ещё не было таких упёртых участников.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Настолки

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу главу Игнихайда.  
> Солянка из моих хедканонов в относительно связном тексте.

Идии удобнее всего дома (если быть точнее, это единственное место, где ему вообще удобно). Дом – комната в общаге (слава всем богам, одноместная – один из немногих плюсов должности старосты), в которую помещаются удобная кровать, гаджеты и холодильник для снеков. Большего и не нужно. И зачем куда-то выходить, покидать свою уютную берлогу, участвовать в бессмысленных социальных взаимодействиях, если здесь есть всё необходимое? Он провёл целый год, почти не покидая комнаты и полагаясь на помощь техники в получении образования и участии в студенческой жизни. Это был спокойный год без экстраординарных происшествий, но всё хорошее когда-либо заканчивается. 

На втором году в его жизнь постучался, а затем нагло распахнул дверь, не дожидаясь ответа, спокойный, холодный юноша, который всегда улыбается. 

– Азул Ашенгротто, – представился юноша. – Хочу вступить в клуб настольных игр. 

У Идии от тревоги и – что это за чувство, как, почему и зачем здесь оно? – радостного возбуждения внутренний мир встал с ног на голову. Ему нравились настольные игры, но в клуб он вступил в большей степени потому, что там не нужно было часто появляться, участников почти не было, и никто не стал бы его дёргать понапрасну. Внутренний голос нашёптывал, что этот парень точно не даст ему отлынивать, а значит надо будет как-то общаться, хотя бы на уровне привет-пока-как-твои-дела. Однако какая-то мизерная часть его личности (но очень, чёрт побери, громкая) ликовала, что наконец-то нашёлся человек, который любит настолки так же, как и сам Идия. 

Азул сунул ему в руки заявление, и пока Идия делал вид, что читает, его сознание металось из крайности в крайность, но всё-таки маленькая и бойкая частичка выиграла этот неравный бой.

– Принят, – буркнул Идия и поспешил удалиться. 

На следующий же день он пожалел о своём решении.

Азул оказался настойчивым и стучал в дверь долго и упорно. "Идия, нам нужно провести клубную встречу, открывайте". Идия надел наушники и также долго и упорно игнорировал его. 

– Шрауд, я думаю, мне придётся пойти на крайние меры, да, Джейд, Флойд?

– Конечно, мы с радостью поможем тебе, Азул.

У Идии выступил холодный пот. Он видел этих студентов на церемонии поступления и даже через камеру прочувствовал их чрезмерно пугающую ауру. Особенно у того, который выглядит поприличнее. Какая грязная, нечестная тактика. Азул оказался подлым человеком с очень интересными друзьями, с которыми лучше не иметь дело. Из комнаты пришлось выйти. Прихватил с собой планшет, чтобы общаться было легче. 

– А можно они как-нибудь уйдут отсюда? – Идия покосился в сторону Личей. – Не в обиду, конечно, но с ними как-то… – он не нашёл, что сказать, чтобы никого не разозлить или расстроить. Общаться с людьми сложно. 

– Конечно-конечно, – мягко улыбнулся Азул. – Ребята, разве у вас нет своих дел? Клубов?

– Кх, нет настроения.

– Флойд, пойдём, не будем им мешать, – от приторного тона Джейда настроение испортилось окончательно. Ну, хотя бы ушли. 

И вот они остались одни, в полной тишине и с шахматной доской между ними. Классика. Первую партию выиграл Идия. Последующие – тоже. До конца дня Азул не одержал ни одной победы. Идия знал, что он не сдастся, и приготовился вылезать из своей сычевальни по крайней мере раз в неделю. 

Азул обыграл его в шахматы уже в третью встречу. Предложил проверить, удача это или нет – очевидно, он уже знал ответ. Он выиграл во второй раз, третья партия досталась Идии. Дальше они держались наравне, к последним партиям Идия начал проигрывать больше. Он отвлекался на попытки вспомнить, когда в последний раз ему было так весело с человеком из реальной жизни. Подростковые годы закончились, а в памяти так ничего похожего и не нашлось – ну и ладно. Наверное, ему было бы веселее, если бы он чувствовал себя свободнее в компании Азула. Тот выглядел так, будто проживает свою лучшую жизнь. Его ликующая улыбка победителя по сравнению с обычным выражением лица казалась почти что милой. Идия не мог перестать смотреть на него, но быстро отвернулся, как только его заметили. Азул только хмыкнул настолько тихо, что почти не слышно, и вызвал волну тревоги. "Что он обо мне подумает, что он думает, что он будет думать?" и так вертелось в голове с самой первой встречи.

Было беспокойно – хоть и радостно, чёрт, как же радостно, – а от беспокойства всегда хотелось сбежать, и Идия гадал, когда же Азулу наконец-то надоест. Все эти регулярные встречи, клуб и сам Идия. Всем ведь рано или поздно надоедало. 

– Во что сегодня сыграем? – как обычно улыбнулся Азул. 

– Я думал, Вы выберете.

– Нет-нет, Ваша очередь. 

– Домино?

И они играли в домино. Потом Азул предложил маджонг, затем Идия – карты. Почти все карточные игры Азулу не очень понравились. Он долго учился сохранять спокойное лицо, когда ему попадались плохие карты (его разочарованное лицо – такое забавное зрелище), и даже когда он выработал покерфэйс, всё ещё бухтел, что фактор удачи слишком явно выражен.

– В этом всё веселье.

Ответ Идии его раззадорил, и Азул поклялся, что научится не полагаться на удачу настолько, насколько это возможно в карточных играх.

(А когда научился, влюбился в них, окунулся в азарт и даже начал раздражать своей невероятной обучаемостью и пристрастием к жульничеству.)

– А пока давайте сыграем в монополию.

Если раньше Азул выглядел просто воодушевленным, выигрывая партии, то при игре в монополию его лицо прямо сияло счастьем. И его нисколько не раздражала необходимость кидать кубик, что очень удивило Идию. Видимо, он очень сильно любил эту игру. 

Тогда Идия впервые подумал, что играть с настолько окрылённым человеком – большое удовольствие. 

Он рассказывал Орто об Азуле, о том, что ему удалось вытащить его из комнаты, и не единожды и не дважды, что с ним приятнее проводить время, чем с остальными, что он намного эмоциональнее, чем выглядит. Проговорился, что ему нравится мимика Азула. Орто ответил, в обычной своей невинной манере, мол, он очень рад, что у брата появился друг и он не будет одинок, пока ждёт поступления брата. Он не слушал слова Азула о том, что ему и так нормально было: видеозвонков и общения в сети хватало. 

– Познакомь меня с ним.

– Как только поступишь. Правда, я не уверен, что вы друг другу понравитесь.

– Ну, вы же друг другу нравитесь. Думаю, всё будет в порядке.

“Друг”, “нравитесь”... Ну что за невинный и честный ребёнок. У Азула бы не получилось сказать это так просто. Однако он не собирался врать себе – они обрадовали его. 

И чем дальше, тем сильнее убеждался: ему не просто не неприятно проводить время с Азулом – он наслаждается их встречами, пассивно, слабо и почти незаметно (даже для себя самого), но всё-таки ждет регулярных собраний клуба, любуется не только эмоциям – радостью победы, горечью поражения, прозрачным энтузиазмом, азартом и раздражением, когда его планы терпят крах, он любуется самим Азулом.

Теперь, спустя год и несколько месяцев, он сидит в кресле в клубной комнате, с ним вдвоём (никто после Азула так и не вступил – и ладно), снова играет в шахматы, как в их первую встречу, и осознаёт две вещи.

Первое: они оба прокачали свой скилл.  
Второе: игрока Идию, впервые в жизни, дебаффнули очарованием, и у него нет ничего, чем можно было бы исцелиться. К таким сражениям он был не готов.

И странно так – дебаффы должны мешать, а не делать жизнь лучше, комнату комфортнее, а душу радостней. 

Идии удобнее всего дома, но теперь дом – это не только комната в общаге, но и клубная, обязательно с Азулом. Он где-то читал, что дом – это не место, а что-то к чему сердцем тянет. И он не придал значения этим словам, но теперь понял. 

Ему нравится Азул.

Идия хочет создать что-то побольше, чем клубная комната, и сделать это что-то их домом, хочет, чтобы Азул разделял его чувства.

Надеется, что ему хватит смелости сделать в его сторону шаг.

**Author's Note:**

> Я надеюсь, вы не забудете поставить кудос и написать комментарий, если вам понравилось.  
> Ещё у меня есть твиттер @/bad_dracula_ заходите.


End file.
